Only You
by Dzeta
Summary: Se dice que el amor no da segundas oportunidades, pero cuando un amor está destinado a ser siempre hay una excepción a la regla. OtaYuri.


**Only You**

**~.~.~**

**Nueva York, 1955. **

**Vísperas de primavera. **

**Instituto D.D Eisenhower.**

**12:30 hrs.**

Los pasos de Yuri haciendo eco en el corredor vacío de estudiantes es el único sonido que se escucha en el lugar a esas horas del día.

Yuri sabe que la mayoría de sus compañeros están en el campo mirando practicar al equipo de futbol americano. A él no le interesa el futbol. Tampoco le interesa ninguna otra actividad escolar que implique socializar activamente con sus compañeros y eso incluye el tan promocionado baile de primavera que cada año se celebra en honor a los alumnos que van a graduarse.

Por eso, cuando en su camino hacia los sanitarios pasa junto a uno de los muchos carteles que en colores pastel anuncian por todo el instituto la Prom Night de ese año, Yuri ni siquiera lo mira.

Entra al sanitario, se saca los guantes negros que se han manchado con la mermelada de su almuerzo, y los enjuaga minuciosamente bajo el chorro del agua del lavabo. Luego talla también sus manos pero antes de volver a meterlas en los guantes Yuri se detiene a observar el dorso de su mano derecha. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en sus labios cuando mira la nítida tinta negra que marca su piel con un par de rosas enlazadas delicadamente entre sí.

Ha visto esa marca tatuada en su mano desde que tiene uso de razón.

Su madre Yulenka siempre ha dicho que nació con ella pero nunca ha sido capaz de explicarle por qué o qué es lo que significa. Su abuelo Nikolai suele decir que se trata de una señal que lo identifica como el heredero de la realeza rusa, un hijo del Zar (ah, porque su abuelo siempre está hablando de que los Plisetsky son descendientes de los zares). Su padrastro Randall, en cambio, dice que su abuelo está chiflado, que ni en sus mejores sueños Yuri podría ser descendiente de zares; ni en sus mejores sueños y tampoco en esta vida ni en ninguna otra.

Yuri se queda de pie frente al espejo de los lavabos contemplando la hermosa marca, pensando en ese asunto de los zares, y su sonrisa se hace más grande porque ahora sabe que la historia es cierta, que su abuelito no es ningún chiflado y que en realidad Mila "la loca" tenía razón en sus vaticinios acerca de él; pero nada de eso le importa ya.

Lo que de verdad le interesa es esa marca, esas rosas salvajes y lo que significan. Porque sí, Yuri al fin sabe lo que esa marca significa, al fin sabe por qué lo ha acompañado desde su nacimiento. Lo supo hace un par de meses cuando vio la misma marca tatuada en la mano derecha de Otabek Altin una noche en que Yuri salió tarde de la biblioteca.

Yuri recuerda esa revelación como si fuera ayer.

Pasó que, mientras Yuri cruzaba el estacionamiento del instituto rumbo a la estación del bus, Otabek lo golpeó accidentalmente con su auto. No había sido un gran golpe, solo un pequeño empujón sin mayores consecuencias que algunos raspones en sus manos y rodillas. Sin embargo, Otabek, asustado, había corrido a auxiliarlo insistiendo en retirarle los guantes –esos que Yuri nunca se quitaba porque no quería que nadie mirara su marca; no quería que nadie metiera las narices en su vida privada ni que hicieran preguntas cuyas respuestas él mismo aún no conocía–.

Pero además Yuri se había negado en rotundo porque, vamos, ni siquiera sabían sus respectivos nombres, solo se conocían de lejos. Para él Otabek solo era el maldito héroe kazajo, la mano derecha del líder de la pandilla más famosa del instituto, el amigo de JJ (quien es el líder de la mentada pandilla y a la vez el tipo más engreído y narcisista que Yuri conoce). Y para Otabek él solo era el hada rusa, un mocoso intratable y la diversión favorita de JJ.

Yuri le gruñó a Otabek cuando este intentó ayudarlo.

Le dijo que no lo tocara, que no necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que era tan imbécil como para ser amigo de JJ. Que él estaba bien y que podía curar sus heridas solo. Pero Otabek se había puesto muy terco e insistió diciendo que no lo dejaría en paz hasta revisar sus manos lastimadas. Yuri volvió a gruñir pero al final dejó que le retirara los guantes y examinara sus manos a la luz de los faros de su auto.

Yuri aún recuerda claramente la expresión de puro asombro en los ojos de Otabek en ese momento, y la manera casi incontrolable en que sus propias manos temblaron mientras él también se quitaba sus guantes negros para mostrarle las mismas rosas tatuadas con tinta negra sobre el dorso de su mano derecha.

Fue en ese momento que ambos se reconocieron el uno al otro, al ver la marca. Yuri, el hijo del Zar, lo había dicho hace años en la última noche que pasaron juntos: _Sin importar cuándo sea ni quiénes sean siempre podrían reconocerla. _Y así sucedió. Al ver las rosas salvajes tatuadas en sus manos fue como si despertaran de un muy largo sueño.

Habían vuelto a encontrarse por fin. Muchos años después, en un país extraño, en medio del estacionamiento de un instituto, a la luz de los brillantes faros de un auto.

En ese momento, para Otabek, Yuri dejó de ser la distante hada rusa y se convirtió en el príncipe Yuri Plisetsky. Y para Yuri, Otabek dejó de ser el odiado héroe kazajo y se convirtió en el General bajo su mando, Otabek Altin… Los amantes prohibidos que habían vivido durante la época del imperio ruso y se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro en medio de una guerra que no estaban destinados a ganar.

Dos hombres que absolutamente enamorados habían recibido la muerte guardando en sus corazones el anhelo y la esperanza de volver a encontrarse en otro tiempo, en otra vida.

Aún ahora que ya han pasado dos meses de ese encuentro Yuri todavía puede sentir el abrazo fuerte de Otabek y el beso dulce y apasionado que entre lágrimas ambos compartieron en ese momento.

Sintiéndose profundamente enamorado, Yuri mira la marca en su mano, sus rosas negras, y las besa. Luego se pone los guantes húmedos y envuelve amorosamente su mano derecha con su otra mano, apretando ambas contra su corazón, y entonces cierra los ojos. En cuanto lo hace una lluvia de imágenes aparece en su mente.

Un fuego ardiendo en la chimenea de una habitación elegante. Una cama grande con sábanas revueltas y un cobertor hecho de pieles que cuelga en la orilla del colchón. Un atardecer muriendo detrás del ventanal. Cabellos negros sobre una almohada. Un cuerpo firme y cálido debajo de él. Un par de ojos rasgados y oscuros que lo miran con intensidad. Una sonrisa de labios llenos que susurran _Te amo, Yura_. Una mano grande y morena que lleva la misma marca que la suya: rosas salvajes entintadas en negro.

Desde que Otabek y él se reconocieron el uno al otro esas memorias de su vida pasada aparecen en su mente con mucha frecuencia. Yuri las ama, todas y cada una de ellas, aun cuando algunas son demasiado tristes (como aquella en la que pudo recordar cómo se había enterado de la muerte del General Otabek).

Pero de pronto el golpe estruendoso que produce la puerta del sanitario al ser empujada bruscamente rompe la concentración del rubio, haciendo que esas memorias de la última noche de amor que Otabek y él pasaron juntos se desdibujen de su mente.

_Aquí vamos otra vez_ gruñe Yuri internamente con molestia al escuchar pasos detrás de él (y es que, si hay algo que odia más que a JJ, es el hecho de que el idiota llegue a molestarlo justo en el momento en que él está "recordando").

Con todo, Yuri abre los ojos sin mostrar ni un ápice de su molestia y se gira para encarar al recién llegado que, efectivamente, es Jean Jaques Leroy, quien viene acompañado de su pandilla, y entre los miembros de esta se encuentra Otabek.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí. Ni más ni menos que a nuestra pequeña hada rusa—dice JJ, acercándose y estirando el brazo con toda la intención de tocar el cabello rubio de Yuri, pero antes de que pueda hacer contacto el ruso lo aleja con un rudo manotazo.

—No te atrevas a tocarme, Leroy.

—Vaya ¿es que el _príncipe_ Plisetsky se considera tan importante que cree que nadie merece tocarlo? ¿Es eso, _Yuratchka_?

Cuando Jean hizo el amago de tocar a Yuri, el ruso pudo ver a Otabek apretando duramente la mandíbula en señal de molestia pero ahora, al oír la malvada burla que destila la voz de JJ y las risas de sus compinches, el kazajo no parece nada dispuesto a quedarse tranquilo. Sin embargo, Yuri le da una rápida y dura mirada de advertencia que dice _No te atrevas a intervenir_. Él puede solo contra JJ.

Además, no quiere por nada del mundo que Otabek delate su fachada ante Jean por defenderlo. Ya es bastante que el canadiense sospeche de Yuri como para darle motivos que lo hagan empezar a dudar también de Otabek.

Afortunadamente para Yuri, Otabek capta el mensaje implícito en su verde mirada y se contiene de golpear a Jean.

—Vamos, Leroy—ríe Yuri— ¿no me digas que ahora te crees las tonterías que Mila "la loca" anda diciendo sobre mí? Pensé que eras un poco más inteligente.

—Yo soy inteligente, Plisetsky, más de lo que crees. Y Mila no está tan loca como todo el mundo piensa. Esa pelirroja tiene sangre de gitanos corriendo por sus venas, ¿sabías? Y yo sé que la gente como ella sabe leer los augurios. Ella me dijo que tú no eres quien dices ser, que eres más que el niño arisco que no tolera a nadie cerca. Y yo tengo mucha curiosidad por ti, hadita. Demasiada curiosidad... Aunque confieso que todavía me cuesta creer que seas un príncipe como ella tanto asegura.

Yuri sonríe despectivamente.

—Mila está demente. Es tu problema si quieres creer en sus cuentos. A mí me da igual lo que pienses, Leroy—dice girándose de nuevo hacia el espejo del lavamanos, ignorando por completo al canadiense.

Una rabia intensa se apodera de JJ cuando ve a Yuri darle la espalda, y con puños crispados está a punto de arremeter contra él cuando la voz sensata de Otabek interviene.

—No vale la pena, amigo. No acabo de entender por qué insistes en perder tu tiempo con él. Es solo un niño intratable.

—No, él es más que eso, ¡lo sé! —insiste JJ, soltando su hombro del agarre del kazajo.

—De acuerdo. Si tú quieres seguir con eso, quédate. Yo voy a orinar y luego me largaré de aquí —dice Otabek como si nada mientras se dirige a uno de los mingitorios que están al fondo—. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer en otro lado que perder mi tiempo con él.

—¿De qué cosas estás hablando, Otabek? —escupe JJ como si no hubiera nada más importante en el mundo que fastidiar a Yuri.

Otabek no le responde enseguida sino que se da el lujo de acabar con lo suyo.

Cuando al fin termina se gira y se dirige al lavamanos junto a Yuri donde, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, se saca la chaqueta, la coloca a un lado y empieza a lavarse las manos tranquilamente.

—A esta hora —dice, alzando los ojos y mirando por el espejo el reflejo de JJ y del resto de sus compinches— las porristas están en las duchas. Ellas no van a quedarse allí para siempre, ¿saben?… Y escuché que Isabella Yang se unió al equipo hace poco.

Sin decir más Otabek termina de lavarse y entonces, ignorando completamente a Yuri, se da vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Decidan, ¿se quedarán aquí perdiendo el tiempo con el hada rusa o vendrán conmigo a espiar chicas desnudas?

Entre exclamaciones y sin esperar la respuesta de JJ el resto de la pandilla se apresura a unirse a Otabek. Es eso, junto a la mención del nombre de Isabella, lo que hace desistir a Jean y al final se va detrás de sus amigos no sin antes mirar a Yuri como si fuera la peor basura del mundo.

Yuri sonríe entre emocionado y asombrado cuando la puerta se cierra porque Otabek lo hace cada vez mejor, cada vez se las ingenia de maravilla para quitarle a JJ de encima sin delatarse. Pero lo que más emociona al ruso es ver la chaqueta olvidada a propósito por Otabek.

De inmediato la toma y entierra la nariz en ella aspirando con ansias el aroma del kazajo impregnado en la tela. Suspira en silencio y luego comienza la cuenta regresiva… 10, 9, 8, 7, 6...

La puerta se abre de nuevo y Otabek corre hacia él. Se abrazan y Yuri lo besa en los labios con emoción pura antes de separarse y entregarle la chaqueta.

—Mi madre y el abuelo estarán ocupados horneando en la panadería toda la noche, y el tarado de Randall se irá a jugar billar con sus amigos —susurra Yuri con prisas mientras Otabek se pone la chaqueta—. Dejaré abierta la puerta trasera que da al jardín… como siempre.

Otabek sonríe feliz. Yuri se ha sonrojado al decir esa última frase y eso le parece adorable porque no es como si fuera la primera vez que él hace eso de escabullirse en casa de Yuri cuando su familia no está para pasar la noche entera haciéndole el amor pero el rubio sigue sonrojándose igual que la primera vez.

—Ahí estaré —responde Otabek, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas arreboladas—… Me encanta cuando te sonrojas así.

Yuri lo empuja sintiéndose más avergonzado todavía y odiándose por ese sonrojo que aparece cuando piensa en ellos dos solos en su casa (y es que, aunque él se siente como aquel hombre hecho y derecho que era uno de los herederos del Zar, la realidad es que ahora no es más que ese hombre atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven menor de edad y le disgusta pensar en lo que podría pasar si Yulenka o Nikolai descubrieran que mantiene relaciones sexuales con Otabek).

El kazajo sabe que Yuri siente ese desasosiego por eso lo jala despacio para abrazarlo tiernamente.

—Si quieres podemos dejarlo hasta que ambos seamos mayores de edad.

—No digas tonterías, no quiero dejarlo. Además, tú lo sabes, que seamos tan jóvenes no es el único problema. Solo… tenemos que seguir teniendo cuidado, es todo.

Otabek lo mira fijamente, los ojos verdes desbordan pura determinación y ante eso él solo atina a asentir.

—Vete ya —musita Yuri dándole un beso suave en los labios—, el idiota de JJ debe estar esperándote…

—Te amo, Yura.

—Lo sé, también te amo. Vete, por favor —dice con tono apremiante y empujándolo hacia la puerta—, no quiero que Jean sospeche nada. Y no… no vayas a mirar mucho a esas porristas.

Otabek sonríe con ternura ante el tono ligeramente inseguro que detecta en esa última frase.

—Jamás podría mirar a nadie que no sea usted, su majestad— susurra el kazajo tomándole la mano derecha y besando las rosas que se ocultan bajo el guante negro.

Yuri sonríe por ese gesto amoroso pero luego hace una mueca ante el título "su majestad" porque no le gusta que Otabek lo llame así.

El kazajo sale y Yuri simplemente deja escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras recuerda a Viktor, el presidente del centro de estudiantes, y Yuuri, el estudiante japonés de intercambio. Jean Jaques los había descubierto besándose en las duchas de los vestuarios. Ambos fueron expulsados y tan cruelmente atacados por la comunidad que Viktor no tuvo más remedio que mudarse a Washington cuando Yuuri tuvo que regresar a Japón.

Yuri no quiere exponerse a algo como eso. No quiere que lo alejen _otra vez_ de Otabek. Ya lo perdió una vez por culpa de la intolerancia y las intrigas, y siente que no soportaría perderlo de nuevo por las mismas estúpidas razones… ¿Es que siempre iba a ser así? Si esta vez también llegaran a morir separados, y volvieran a reencontrarse en el futuro ¿qué será lo que van a encontrar allí?

Yuri se mira en el espejo sin saber la respuesta, pero quiere seguir creyendo que sin importar cuándo sea ni quiénes sean siempre podrán reconocerse y amarse el uno al otro como ahora.

**520 7th. St. **

**Casa Plisetsky. **

**20:00 hrs.**

_¡Buenas noches! Estamos transmitiendo desde Radio City para todos ustedes. Es 1955 y la primavera está por llegar a Nueva York pero febrero, el mes del amor, aún no termina así que a petición de todos ustedes esta noche tendremos varios invitados que estarán deleitándonos con los hits más románticos del momento ¡Prepárense, amigos, que la noche del amor va a comenzar! Iniciemos escuchando _Earth Angel_, con Marvin Berry y los chicos de…_

El eco producido por el sonido de la radio es apenas un murmullo melodioso en la amplia estancia de la casa Plisetsky.

Hace unos minutos que Yuri ha salido de la ducha vistiendo únicamente su pijama y ahora va de aquí para allá sobre la alfombra con los pies descalzos, secando sus largos cabellos rubios con una toalla mientras busca su cepillo para el pelo.

Antes solía usar una melena muy corta porque no es la moda en esa época que un chico lleve el cabello tan largo, pero luego de reencontrarse con su amado kazajo (a quien le encanta que lo lleve largo) Yuri lo dejó crecer. Cuando no está solo con Otabek lo ata muy bien de manera que no se note lo largo que es y siempre lleva el gorro de la chaqueta puesto, pero en sus momentos a solas como ahora Yuri lo lava y tiene cuidado de secarlo y cepillarlo hasta dejarlo completamente liso.

_Earth Angel_ sigue sonando en la radio cuando Yuri termina de cepillarse el cabello y también cuando apaga todas las luces dejando el lugar en penumbras.

Luego, tarareando la melodía, el rubio camina hacia la ventana y ajusta las persianas para que la luz de la lámpara que está frente a la casa ilumine muy ligeramente la estancia.

Está ocupado en eso cuando la voz de Otabek se deja oír.

—Realmente pareces un ángel, Yura.

Yuri se sobresalta involuntariamente al escucharlo y enseguida gira la cabeza buscándolo entre la luz y la sombra. Una bonita sonrisa se dibuja en su cara cuando lo ve de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados y el pelo revuelto.

Justo cuando la voz en la radio invita a los radioescuchas a disfrutar de los breves anuncios de sus patrocinadores, Otabek se aparta de la puerta y camina hacia él.

—¿Qué tal ha ido todo con JJ?—pregunta Yuri recibiéndolo entre sus brazos.

Otabek ronronea al aspirar profundamente el aroma fresco impregnado en la piel de Yuri mientras desliza los dedos a lo largo del cabello rubio.

—Hueles delicioso —musita extasiado— y tu cabello…

—Te encanta, lo sé —contesta Yuri dejándose hacer y dibujando una pequeña sonrisa feliz porque realmente ama que Otabek guste de él de esa manera—, pero responde ¿qué tal todo con JJ?

—Quedó fascinado con Isabella. Juraría que se contuvo de tocarse mientras la miraba ducharse y jugar desnuda junto a las demás chicas porque no quería darnos el espectáculo de acabar ahí en menos de un minuto. A estas horas seguro que todavía le duelen las bolas por aguantar tanto—Yuri suelta una carcajada al escucharlo— pero salió de ahí decidido a conquistarla y convertirla en la reina de la Prom Night del año entrante.

—Bien por él. Que se ocupe en eso durante todo el curso siguiente… A ver si así deja de fastidiarme.

El entrecejo de Otabek se frunce de pronto ante esas palabras.

—Odio tener que estar de su lado y no poder partirle la cara cuando te molesta.

—No necesito que le partas nada. Sabes que yo podría romperle los huesos si quisiera, tonto—dice Yuri alisándole con el dedo pulgar las arruguitas que se forman entre sus cejas—. Lo que necesito es que sigas manteniendo tu fachada ante él. Hoy lo hiciste de maravilla.

Otabek aprieta los labios y aparta la mirada al recordar el incidente en el sanitario del instituto. Faltó poco, muy poco, para que se lanzara contra JJ. De verdad le hervía la sangre mientras lo veía fastidiar a Yuri, y si no hubiera sido por la dura mirada de advertencia que este le dio, le habría partido el alma al canadiense y lo habría disfrutado.

—Sé que no te gusta esta situación—musita el rubio— pero, vamos, General… Mírame, por favor.

_¡Estamos de regreso, queridos radioescuchas!¡Y ahora nuestros siguientes invitados musicales cantaran para todos los enamorados!_ —exclama el locutor mientras Otabek alza los ojos y mira a Yuri—_. Ellos son The Platters interpretando Only you._

—Beka, tú sabes bien lo que pasará si Jean nos descubre como hizo con Viktor y Yuuri —dice el rubio, pero al ver que el kazajo vuelve a desviar la mirada, lo toma de las manos con determinación y lo jala hacia el centro de la estancia en penumbras. Una vez ahí se planta frente a él y buscando sus ojos oscuros con decisión declara:—Te amo. Con todo mi ser. Para siempre… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Esas palabras hacen reaccionar a Otabek pues enseguida sus sorprendidos ojos marrones se clavan en los verdes. Por supuesto que recuerda esas palabras.

—Es como dice esa canción que está sonando—susurra Yuri, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del kazajo—. Escúchala, por favor.

_Solo tú puedes hacer que la oscuridad sea brillante/Solo tú y nadie más que tú puede conmoverme de la forma en que lo haces y llenar mi corazón con amor solo para ti _—canta el rubio, bajito, a la par de la melodía mientras, casi sin darse cuenta, ambos empiezan a balancearse siguiendo el ritmo suave de la música—. _Solo tú puedes generar este cambio en mí porque, es verdad, tú eres mi destino/Eres mi sueño hecho realidad, el único, solo tú._

Otabek siente un aluvión de ternura llenarle el cuerpo entero cuando percibe el sentimiento con que Yuri recita cada frase

—Eres mi sueño, Beka —musita el rubio alzando los ojos y mirándolo—. Lo fuiste en el pasado y lo eres ahora. Antes te perdí a manos de los malditos turcos, pero esta vez… Esta vez me niego rotundamente a perderte. Yo no lo soportaría ¿comprendes?

Sintiéndose profundamente conmovido Otabek lo aferra con fuerza entre sus brazos, reflexionando en el hecho de que, es verdad, Yuri siempre ha sido perfectamente capaz de defenderse solo y que la mejor ayuda que él le puede dar consiste en estar del lado de JJ para controlarlo y contenerlo cuando sea necesario.

—Tienes razón, Yuri—dice, dejando un beso sobre la cabeza rubia—. Yo tampoco quiero perderte otra vez… También te amo, con todo mi ser, para siempre. Así que será como desees, seguiré manteniendo mi fachada con JJ.

En ese momento el ruso susurra un _Gracias_ lleno de alivio mientras su abrazo se vuelve más firme, y ahora en esa estancia sumida en las penumbras solo queda el murmullo de la radio y dos almas enamoradas que, abrazadas, siguen bailando al compás de Only You.

Cuando al fin la canción termina se miran el uno al otro.

La voz del locutor anuncia la siguiente melodía y Yuri toma la mano derecha del kazajo, besa suavemente las rosas negras tatuadas en ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y luego, sonriendo, tira de él ansiosamente haciendo el camino a su dormitorio sintiéndose feliz por poder tener otra nueva noche de amor a su lado.

Otabek también sonríe dejándose llevar por él, sabiendo que lo seguirá a donde sea que Yuri quiera ir.

En esta vida y en cualquier otra.

**Fin.**

* * *

**One Shot que escribí para la dinámica de San Valentín organizada por OtaYuriPS, In Regards To Love: OtaYuri. **

**La dinámica iba de elegir una canción y escribir algo referente a ella. Yo elegí _Only You_, interpretada por The Platters (es una canción viejita, de 1955, pero es hermosa).**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
